The Dating Scandal
by taebaeby
Summary: Min Yoongi sangat kesal karena idolanya sudah punya pacar. [BTS MinYoon fanfiction] ada perubahan judul. Isi cerita dan lainnya tetap sama. Last Chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

Cross My Heart

•

•

A MinYoon fanfiction. Au. Fem! Yoongi. If you don't like this kind of story just leave. Dont send hate comment. Please enjoy!

•

•

Yoongi sedang duduk menikmati segelas Caramel Macchiato hangat yang sudah diberi taburan bubuk kayu manis yang menenangkan. Namun sepertinya itu tidak cukup untuk menenangkan gadis cantik bersurai emas itu. Dia _mencak-mencak_ dan sibuk memaki _ipad_ ditangannya.

"kecilkan volume suaramu itu, Min Yoongi." gadis di depan Yoongi memutar bola mata malas. Sejujurnya ia sedikit malu karena Yoongi berbicara. Oh lebih tepatnya mengumpat terlalu keras. Beberapa orang di cafe itu sempat melirik dan memberikan tatapan aneh pada mereka berdua.

"aku sedang kesal Soo Ji diamlah!" _sewot_ Yoongi. Jarinya tidak berhenti men _scrool_ halaman majalah elektronik di _ipad_ miliknya. Matanya melotot emosi. Bibirnya berkali kali mengucapkan kata 'brengsek' 'pembohong' 'bajingan' dan umpatan lainnya. Baiklah kita intip apa yang sedang Yoongi baca.

 _ **Park Jimin, member of Bangtan Boys and Minjae's Boo Girls confirmed to be dating**_

Bangun pagi dan melihat news itu membuat emosi Yoongi naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Yoongi itu Jimin _biased._ Ia merasa dikhianati oleh Jimin. Iya sih dia cuma fans. Bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak berhak untuk mengatur hidup Jimin. Tapi tetap saja Yoongi merasa kesal. Yoongi sudah terlanjur _baper_ dengan Jimin. Jimin selalu mengucapkan kalau dia mencintai _Army,_ nama fans Bangtan. Dia juga selalu menebar kata _cheesy_ untuk para _Army._ Yoongi sudah berkorban waktu dan uang untuk Bangtan. Apalagi Jimin. Iya membeli semua album mereka. Memberikan Jimin hadiah mahal. Pernah Yoongi memberikan kado ulang tahun untuk Jimin berupa jam tangan mahal dan akhirnya Jimin memakainya di suatu acara fanmeet. Yoongi memekik senang hari itu. Namun semuanya hancur sudah. Jimin sudah ada yang memiliki.

"lihatlah Soo Ji, si Minjae ini baru berumur 16 tahun. Demi Tuhan dia masih sangat kecil. Dia lebih pantas untuk menjadi adik Jimin. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Jimin akan mengencani dia. Oh apa jangan-jangan dia itu mengidap pedophilia? Oh Ya Tuhan dia itu benar-benar!"

•

Hari ini Jimin off. Dimana dia tidak memiliki schedule. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa tour di Asia. Bangtan Boys beri waktu rehat oleh agensi mereka. Dia meminta izin pada manager untuk berjalan-jalan dan menghirup udara segar, hitung-hitung _refresh-ing._

Setelah membeli beberapa potong pakaian. Jimin berjalan dengan tenang di trotoar tanpa takut diserbu fans. Army itu sangat pengertian, ketika Jimin atau member lain berada di tempat umum, para fans tidak akan heboh mendekati mereka. Fans akan membiarkan _oppa_ mereka menikmati waktu senggangnya. Walaupun Jimin harus lebih waspada apalagi setelah dating scandalnya. Jimin terdiam memandangi sebuah cafe bergaya rustic dan tidak terlalu ramai. Jimin pun memutuskan untuk masuk dan mengisi perutnya dengan sedikit cemilan.

•

Jimin tidak tahu kalau ada cafe senyaman ini. Dia sudah jarang pergi ke cafe. Dia selalu makan di _dorm_ karena ada Seokjin Hyung yang akan selalu siap memasak makanan untuk para member. Jimin duduk disebuah sofa yang menyatu dengan sofa yang lainnya. Dibelakangnya ada dua orang gadis. Satu diantaranya sangat menarik perhatian Jimin karena rambut pirang emasnya yang cukup mencolok. Jimin memesan churros yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil ditemani semangkuk saus coklat. Ia juga memesan secangkir kopi hitam. Jimin memakan makanannya dengan diam sampai tiba-tiba

"lihatlah Soo Ji, si Minjae ini baru berumur 16 tahun. Demi tuhan dia masih sangat kecil. Dia lebih pantas untuk menjadi adik Jimin. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Jimin akan mengencani dia. Oh apa jangan-jangan dia itu mengidap pedophilia? Oh Ya Tuhan dia itu benar-benar!"

Oh, Jimin hampir saja tersedak mendengar obrolan dua gadis itu. Dua gadis itu sedang membicaran dirinya dan membahas scandal dia dengan Minjae. Memang sih dia pacaran dengan Minjae. Tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya keinginan dia. Ada campur tangan agensinya. Girls group Minjae itu baru debut 5 bulan. Dan dengan suka rela agensi Jimin membantu mereka agar cepat populer.

"aku mengorbankan uang dan waktuku untuk Jimin! Brengsek. Dia bilang akan menikahiku saat fansign di Daegu kemarin!"

Jimin mengernyit mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu. Iya _sih_ Jimin suka sekali menebar kata-kata romantis untuk fans. Tapi itu kan hanya untuk _fanservice._ Kenapa dia malah jadi terbawa perasaan?

"Lihatlah Soo Ji. Apa bagusnya gadis cilik ini. Aku heran. Umurnya baru 16 tahun tapi dadanya besar sekali. Aku yakin pasti Minjae menggoda Jimin dengan itu. Oh tunggu. Apa Jimin juga seorang maniak?"

Jimin menggeram marah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sudah cukup. Wanita itu sudah menghina Jimin habis-habisan. Ia sudah _mengatai_ Jimin pedophile dan sekarang menyebut Jimin maniak. Sungguh keterlaluan.

•

Yoongi dan Sooji keluar dari cafe beriringan. Sepertinya mood Yoongi sudah sedikit membaik. Syukurlah. Sooji takut kalau Yoongi akan melakukan hal yang merepotkan bila mood dia buruk. Sooji berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Yoongi. Mereka tidak pulang bersama. Yoongi menuju tempat parkir yang berada di belakang cafe. Ia berjalan mendekati mobilnya. Setelah menekan tombol _unlock,_ Yoongi buru-buru membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera masuk. Ya. Ia berharap segera masuk namun kenyataan berbanding terbalik. Seseorang menarik tangan Yoongi dan kaki orang itu menutup pintu mobil Yoongi kencang. Tubuh gadis itu tertarik dan punggungnya didorong mengenai badan mobil.

"AW, sakit brengsek! Siapa kau?" Yoongi memekik. Ini benar-benar sakit. Yoongi melihat seorang lelaki dihadapannya tengah menatap Yoongi tajam dengan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dan snapback hitam yang membuat Yoongi tidak mengenali orang itu.

"lepaskan aku. Kau penculik. TOOOLLL-" teriakan Yoongi terputus karena lelaki misterius itu membekap mulut Yoongi. Iya menarik tubuh Yoongi menjauh dari parkiran dan berhenti disebuah lapangan basket yang sepi. Lelaki itu melepaskan bekapannya dan

"TOOOLOOONG!" Yoongi benar-benar teriak dan membuat lelaki misterius itu mengerang frustasi. Gadis didepannya ini sangat berisik.

"Diamlah aku bukan penculik!" bentak lelaki itu. Suaranya teredam oleh masker. Yoongi menaikan alisnya sambil mengetuk ngetuk jarinya didagu. Menebak siapa lelaki kurang ajar didepannya.

"siapa kau sebenarnya? Jangan macam macam! Aku bisa berkelahi. Pukulanku akan membuat kau koma di rumah sakit selama satu minggu!" untuk kali ini Yoongi tidak bohong. Dia pernah menghajar seseorang yang mencoba untuk menjambret tasnya saat sedang berjalan jalan di daerah Cheongdam.

Lelaki didepan Yoongi menarik kasar maskernya. Ia juga membalikan snapbacknya sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas. Sangat jelas. Dia Park Jimin. Yoongi melotot dan membuka mulutnya lebar karena kaget. Jimin ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Yoongi saat ini. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"kau- kau- park- jimin-?" Yoongi bicara dengan gagap. _Hell!_ Didepan dia sekarang idolanya. Atau mungkin mantan? Karena Yoongi memutuskan untuk berhenti mengidolai Jimin. Tapi tetap saja Yoongi kaget dan tidak menyangka.

"apa aku bermimpi?" masih dengan ekspresi _blank_ nya. "tolong cubit aku- AW!" Jimin tiba-tiba mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi keras sehingga meninggalkan _red stain_ pada kedua pipi chubby Yoongi. "itu sakit bodoh!"

"itu berarti kau tidak bermimpi. Sekarang dengar dan lihat aku" Jimin memerintah dan dia meremas kedua bahu Yoongi keras. Hanya ingin Yoongi menatap padanya.

"aku mendengar semua yang kau bicarakan di cafe. Aku tidak terima dengan semua tuduhanmu. Aku bukan pedophile ataupun maniak. Aku bisa melaporkanmu pada polisi sebagai tuduhan penghinaan dan pencemaran nama baik." Jimin menahan emosinya agar ia tidak sampai memukul gadis dihadapannya. Bagaimanapun Jimin ini lelaki sejati.

"tapi kau mengencani bocah 16 tahun dengan dada besar. Itu membuktikan semuanya" Yoongi jadi tersulut emosi. Jimin menarik dan berlaku kasar padanya hanya untuk membahas bocah itu.

"aku tidak pacaran dengan dia" desis Jimin kesal. Yoongi menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya. "oh ya? Tapi scandalmu itu sudah tersebar di seluruh muka bumi Park Jimin sang _idol"_

Jimin menutup matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Jimin mencoba untuk mengatur emosinya. Scandal ia dengan Minjae membuat Jimin _stress_ menghadapi reaksi semua orang belum lagi para fans yang marah dan tidak terima dengan ini semua. Bersikap seolah olah dia mencintai Minjae membuat Jimin seperti memakai topeng. Dan juga jadwal Bangtan yang sangat padat. Ia sungguh lelah.

" _you oke?"_ Yoongi mengernyit bingung saat ia melihat Jimin menutup mata dan dahinya berkerut.

Jimin tersentak dan langsung membuka matanya. Jimin menatap Yoongi sendu. Yoongi bisa melihat beban berat yang dipikul Jimin. Yoongi jadi sedikit iba. Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi. Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Yoongi dan bersandar di sana. Yoongi membulatkan matanya kaget. Jimin memeluknya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Perutnya mual. Jiwa fangirlnya tiba-tiba keluar. Dan dalam hitungan detik Yoongi

'BRUK'

" _What the hell_ dia pingsan?"

•

•

To be continue

•

•

Hallo kali ini aku bawa ff MinYoon. Aku buat Yoongi cewe disini soalnya bakal lebih related kalau dia itu seorang fangirl. Cerita ini juga gak akan panjang kok tadinya mau aku buat twoshoot tapi gatau juga deh. Hehe. Aku harap kalian suka. Dan terima kasih sudah baca! :))


	2. Chapter 2

**T** he **D** ating **S** candal

•

•

Chapter 2 / MinYoon / Jimin x Fem! Yoongi /

•

Notes : Ada sedikit perubahan di bagian judul. Isi cerita dan lainnya tetap sama. Enjoy!

Previous chapter : _Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi. Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Yoongi dan bersandar di sana. Yoongi membulatkan matanya kaget. Jimin memeluknya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Perutnya mual. Jiwa fangirlnya tiba-tiba keluar. Dan dalam hitungan detik Yoongi_

'BRUK'

"What the hell dia pingsan?"

•

•

Jimin panik bukan main. Yoongi sekarang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Jimin melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk meminta bantuan. Namun nihil. Tempat itu sangat sepi. Sepertinya Jimin memilih tempat yang salah. Jimin berjongkok lalu menepuk nepuk pipi Yoongi. Jimin menggoyang goyangkan bahu Yoongi berharap ia akan segera bangun. Ia men- _check_ denyut nadi Yoongi. Ia menghela napas lega. Masih hidup ternyata. Bisa gawat kalau Yoongi kenapa kenapa.

"sial. Kenapa pingsan segala sih?"

Jimin menggerutu lalu menggendong Yoongi untuk ia bawa ke tempat parkir. Ia menemukan satu satunya mobil yang terparkir di sana. Itu mobil Yoongi. Segera ia membuka pintu mobil dan menidurkan Yoongi di _backseat_ mobilnya. Jimin melihat kunci mobil milik Yoongi tergeletak di bawah mobil. Jimin mendesah lega. Untung saja tidak ada orang yang menemukan benda kecil itu. Jimin segera mengambil kunci itu dan duduk di balik kursi kemudi.

"oh aku harus membawa dia kemana?"

Jimin berpikir sejenak. Ia melihat sebuah tas kecil di sampingnya dan ia segera meraih benda itu untuk mencari tanda pengenal Yoongi. Siapa tau ada alamatnya dan Jimin hanya tinggal mengantarkan gadis itu pulang dan urusan selesai. Jimin bersumpah dia tidak ingin memiliki urusan lagi dengan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"bodoh, apa dia tidak membawa dompet?"

Jimin mengobrak abrik isi tas itu. Ia mengeluarkan semua isinya. _Power bank, makeup pouch, struk_ belanjaan, sebuah novel dan…

"hah dia membawa fotoku"

Jimin terpaku sesaat melihat sebuah _photo card_ di tangannya. Itu foto Jimin yang di ambil dari album terakhir mereka. Jimin tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Oh iya Jimin lupa kalau gadis itu seorang fans. Jimin melihat ada tulisan kecil di bawah fotonya. Disana tertulis Park Jimin _loves_ Min Yoongi. Tunggu, apa gadis itu bernama Min Yoongi?

"tidak ada pilihan aku akan membawamu ke tempatku dan aku akan mengusirmu segera saat kau bangun"

Jimin mulai melajukan mobil Yoongi menuju tempatnya, sepertinya Jimin sudah benar-benar kalut.

•

Jimin sampai di sebuah bangunan mirip rumah. Ia segera menepikan mobil dan keluar lalu menggendong Yoongi. Jimin sampai di depan pintu dan menekan bel dengan susah payah karena kini Yoongi berada di gendonganya.

"siapa?" itu suara Namjoon yang berbicara lewat _Intercom_.

"Aku, Jimin. Cepatlah hyung!" ucap Jimin tidak sabaran. Jimin bisa kebas lama-lama kalau ia terus menerus menggendong tubuh Yoongi yang lumayan berat.

Pintu masuk pun terbuka lebar. Terlihat Namjoon yang menaikkan alisnya bingung melihat Jimin membawa orang lain.

"YAH! siapa yang kau bawa Jimin!" Namjoon berteriak kesal karena Jimin berlalu begitu saja dan ia segera membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya.

Hoseok, Jin dan Jungkook yang sedang menonton TV pun terlihat kaget melihat Jimin yang lari terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya. Terlebih dia membawa seorang wanita.

"Yah Park Jimin berhenti kau!" Seokjin segera menyusul Jimin di ikuti oleh member lainnya. Jimin segera menidurkan Yoongi di ranjangnya. Di kamar ini ada 3 ranjang. Yang satu milik Jimin dan sisanya milik Hoseok dan Taehyung. Terlihat Taehyung sedang asik terlelap di ranjang sebelah.

"Jimin, kau harus menjelaskan ini semua aku tunggu di ruang TV" Namjoon menepuk pundak Jimin dan segera meninggalkan mereka.

"Hyung apa aku boleh ikut?" Jungkook mengekor di belakang Namjoon dan mengikuti sang _leader_ duduk di sofa.

"kalau aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara, jangan bicara oke?" Namjoon memberi peringatan pada Jungkook karena jika tidak dia akan terus bicara dan membuat semuanya menjadi runyam. Jungkook mengangguk patuh dan menyandarkan bahunya di sofa.

Setelah Jimin selesai, ia segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang TV. Semua member berkumpul di sana. Minus Taehyung karena ia sedang tertidur. Mereka menatap Jimin tajam dan sedikit membuat nyali Jimin ciut. Jimin menggaruk lehernya gugup.

"duduklah Jimin." suara berat Namjoon terdengar seperti suara kematian bagi Jimin. Jimin mendudukan dirinya di samping Namjoon dan Jungkook. Dia berada diantara mereka.

"kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi bukan?"

"baiklah Hyung semua dan Jungkookie, jadi tadi itu.."

•

•

Yoongi terbangun dari pingsan-nya. Ia mengucek matanya dan mencoba untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Ia melakukan gerakan peregangan. Tubuhnya entah mengapa terasa remuk. Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya dan ia meneliti sekitarnya.

"dimana aku?" Yoongi baru menyadari kalau ia bukan berada di kamarnya. Kamar itu serba putih sedangkan milik Yoongi di penuhi oleh _plushies_ kumamon. Yoongi ingat ia tadi bertemu Park Jimin dan Jimin memeluknya. Mengingat itu membuat seburat merah tercetak di pipi putih Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum bodoh. Mengapa juga ia harus pingsan, Yoongi jadi tidak bisa menikmati pelukan idol kesayangannya itu, pikir Yoongi. Yoongi melirik ranjang disebelahnya. Ia melihat ada seseorang tertidur di sana. Membungkus dirinya dengan selimut seperti _burrito_. Beberapa helai rambut coklatnya mencuat keluar. Yoongi menghampiri orang itu dan menarik kasar selimut yang membungkus tubuh orang itu. Lelaki itu mengerang kesal karena sudah di ganggu tidurnya.

"YAH KAU MAU MATI?"

Lelaki itu membentak marah. Ia memberengut tidak suka. Dia, Kim Taehyung. Menatap Yoongi bingung.

"siapa kau? Mengapa kau disini?"

Yoongi masih berdiri di hadapan Taehyung dengan selimut yang tergantung di tangannya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Setelah bertemu Park Jimin dan sekarang ia bertemu Kim Taehyung? Ya Tuhan kebaikan apa yang telah Min Yoongi lalukan sehingga ia dapat bertatap wajah langsung dengan idolanya.

"kau- kau Kim Taehyung?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung _speechless._ Entah berapa kali hari ini Yoongi mebolakan matanya. Ia jadi takut benda itu akan loncat bila ia melotot satu kali lagi.

"Ya, aku Taehyung! Kau siapa astaga mengapa ada orang asing disini!" Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tiba-tiba..

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Yoongi teriak sekencang mungkin membuat Taehyung menutup kedua telinganya. Jimin dan member lain yang berada di ruang TV pun terperanjat kaget mendengar suara teriakan Yoongi. Dalam hitungan detik Yoongi pun sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan di depan Taehyung ( _again and again_ )

•

Seokjin mengoles hidung dan pelipis Yoongi dengan minyak angin. Yoongi terbaring lemah di sofa ruang tengah. Jimin sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada para member. Mereka sekarang sudah mulai menerima keberadaan Yoongi. Namjoon juga berubah menjadi simpati dengan apa yang sudah menimpa Jimin. Namjoon berjanji ia tidak akan melaporkan ini semua kepada manajer mereka. Kebetulan kalau sedang _off_ manajer mereka jarang datang ke dorm. Dahi Yoongi mulai berkerut karena mencium bau minyak angin yang menusuk indra penciumannya. Perlahan Yoongi membuka matanya. Yoongi merasa kepalanya sangat berat.

"aku mau minum" pinta Yoongi dengan suara seraknya. Jungkook pun langsung melesat pergi ke dapur dan membawakan Yoongi segelas air. Yoongi langsung merebut kasar gelas itu dan meminumnya rakus. "ah aku haus sekali sialan"

Yoongi perlahan menatap orang orang yang mengelilinginya. Ia mengernyit bingung. Yoongi seolah sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan idolanya. _Bangtan Boys._ Yoongi tersenyum bodoh.

"tolong jangan bangunkan aku" gumam Yoongi sambil ia mengedipkan matanya pada sang _leader_. Namjoon bergidik ngeri menerima tatapan seperti itu dari Yoongi.

"kau tidak sedang tidur atau apapun Min Yoongi sadarlah" Jimin kini mulai jengah, mengapa juga ia dipertemukan dengan gadis macam Min Yoongi itu. Oh jangan lupakan bahwa kau sendiri Park Jimin yang memulai semuanya.

"jadi aku tidak bermimpi?"

"tidak"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Oh tidak. Jangan lagi.

•

Ke-6 member Bangtan plus satu tambahan penghuni baru disana, yaitu Yoongi menyantap makan malam yang di buat oleh Seokjin. Yoongi sungguh beruntung dapat menikmati makanan yang di buat langsung oleh Seokjin. Ini terasa seperti sebuah mimpi yang tidak pernah Yoongi bayangkan sebelumnya. Oh ya Yoongi sudah berhenti teriak dan pingsan lagi setelah Namjoon mengeluarkan sedikit bentakkannya yang membuat nyali Yoongi sedikit menciut dan berhenti berteriak. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi menuju balkon dan sekarang mereka duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi panjang. Malam itu sedikit mendung sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat cahaya bintang yang menyala cantik di langit malam Seoul.

"Yoongi- _ssi_ " Jimin mulai memecah keheningan dengan memanggil nama gadis di sampingnya.

"eh? Kau tau namaku?" Yoongi sedikit tersentak saat Jimin memanggil nya. Yoongi kan belum memperkenalkan diri.

Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah _photo card_ yang tercetak wajahnya.

"aku menemukan ini. Min Yoongi, itu namamu kan?"

"Yah! Ini milikku tau. Dasar pencuri!" Yoongi merebut PC itu dari tangan Jimin dan menyembunyikannya di saku jaket yang ia pakai. "oh ya Jimin- _ssi_. Mengapa aku bisa di sini? Aku ingat sebelumnya aku pingsan"

"aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu. Yah apakau tidak membawa dompet? Dasar ceroboh!"

Yoongi berpikir sejenak. Yoongi tadi lupa membawa dompet. Ia terburu-buru pergi ke cafe bersama Soo Ji karena Yoongi ingin menunjukkan berita scandal Jimin. Soo Ji itu netral. Dia bukan fans seperti Yoongi. Tapi entah mengapa Yoongi selalu saja meracuni Soo Ji dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"aku lupa. Tadi saja Soo Ji yang membayar makananku" Yoongi jadi ingat temannya itu. Apa Soo Ji tahu kalau sekarang ia berada di dorm Bangtan bersama Jimin. Yoongi jadi tidak sabar untuk menemui Soo Ji dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Ia pasti tidak akan percaya. Yoongi terkikik geli mengingat nya. Jimin yang berada di sampingnya pun menatap Yoongi aneh.

"kau kenapa?"

"tidak" sontak Yoongi menghentikan senyumannya dan memasang wajah dingin tiba-tiba.

"Jimin- _ssi?"_ Yoongi ragu ingin memanggil Jimin apa. Jadi ia menggunakan panggilan yang menurutnya sangat sopan.

"ya?"

"anu- itu kau dan umm Minjae uh benar-benar kau tau ya- berpacaran?"

Jimin terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. Dari awal entah mengapa Jimin ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Yoongi. Hanya agar Yoongi berhenti menghina dan menuduh dirinya macam-macam.

"Minjae itu teman adikku. Dia selalu datang ke rumah untuk menemui Jihyun. Sebelum aku _debut,_ aku beberapa kali jalan dengannya. Tapi bersama adikku juga" Jimin mulai berbicara dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Yoongi. Yoongi yang berada di sampingnya mendengar kan dengan khidmat. Yonngi melipat kakinya dan memeluknya di dada. "setelah itu aku dan Minjae menjadi dekat karena kita sama sama idol. Walaupun aku debut lebih dulu. Keadaan itu membuat Minjae susah untuk bertemu Jihyun jadi ia sering menemuiku. Pihak manajer dan agensiku mulai curiga kalau kita berpacaran. Mereka memanggilku dan berbicara padaku. Lalu mereka menyebar fotoku dengan Minjae dan mengonfirmasi hubungan kita"

"itu terlihat seperti pemaksaan. Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Minjae?"

"aku sudah menganggap Minjae seperti adikku sendiri. Setiap kali melihat dia aku jadi ingat Jihyun"

Yoongi mengangguk paham. Ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah pada Jimin.

"uh itu Jimin- _ssi_ aku minta maaf soal tadi siang. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menuduhmu macam-macam. Aku hanya kesal dengan berita datingmu itu. Itu terlalu tiba-tiba"

Jimin tersenyum simpul di samping Yoongi. Jimin merasa ia telah mengenal Yoongi lama di bandingkan dengan pertemuannya yang baru terjadi tadi siang. Di tambah dengan cara yang sangat konyol. Jimin mengusap rambut Yoongi lembut. Yoongi berusaha mati matian untuk tidak menjerit lagi jadi ia hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras. Uh apa Jimin suka sekali melakukan _skinship._ Jimin menurunkan tangannya dari rambut Yoongi dan menatap mata kecil Yoongi. Yoongi ini lucu sekali di mata Jimin.

"uh Jimin, saat fansign di Daegu waktu itu apa kau mengingat aku?" Yoongi jadi ingin bertanya soal ini. Siap tau Jimin _notice_ dan ingat Yoongi. Jimin terdiam sesaat dan mencoba mengingat ingat namun ia lupa sepertinya.

"aku tidak ingat, apa kau baru men-cat rambutmu?"

Yoongi mengangguk cepat. Baru satu bulan Yoongi tampil dengan rambut berwarna pirang ini. Soo Ji bilang ini sangat cocok dengan warna kulit Yoongi. Warna rambut gelap seperti coklat atau hitam membuat Yoongi terlihat semakin pucat.

"iya. Ini rambut baruku. Saat menghadiri fansignmu di Daegu rambutku berwarna hijau!"

"hijau? Seperti rumput saja!"

"itu namanya _swag"_

"memangnya kau tau apa artinya _swag?"_

"uh, keren?"

"seperti Park Jimin?"

Yoongi pura pura muntah di sebelahnya. Setelah itu mereka tertawa-tawa hingga larut malam. Membahas segala hal konyol yang terjadi tadi siang. Yoongi juga mempertanyakan apakah Jimin benar akan menikahinya seperti apa yang Jimin katakan saat di _fansign._ Jimin tertawa mendengarnya. Apa Yoongi benar-benar mempercayai itu? Bahkan Jimin mengatakan itu pada setiap _army_ yang hadir.

Namjoon tiba tiba datang menghampiri Jimin dan Yoongi dia menyuruh Jimin dan Yoongi untuk segera beristirahat. Namjoon membiarkan Yoongi untuk menginap satu malam dengan syarat tidak membuat keributan. Yoongi berjanji akan hal itu. Yoongi tertidur di sebuah kamar yang biasa manajer Bangtan pakai untuk menginap. Yoongi tidak menyangka bisa merasakan tidur di dorm idolanya. Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan tidak lupa bersyukur pada Tuhan dan berdoa. Berharap esok hari tidak datang dengan cepat karena artinya Yoongi akan pulang dan segera meninggalkan Bangtan khususnya Park Jimin..

•

•

The End.

•

•

Hallo. Aku bawa last chapternya. Aku juga ganti judul biar nyambung hahaha. Gimana? Ini udah panjang kan. Aku ga bikin konflik apa-apa karena ini cuma selingan. Okedeh segitu aja semoga kalian suka. Terimakasih banyak yang sudah nenyempatkan waktu untuk baca, review dllnya. :))


End file.
